


Vitiate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [331]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony talks McGee into a detour during their road trip back to NCIS after completing a case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/28/2000 for the word [vitiate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/28/vitiate).
> 
> vitiate  
> To make faulty or imperfect; to render defective; to impair; as, "exaggeration vitiates a style of writing."  
> To corrupt morally; to debase.  
> To render ineffective; as, "fraud vitiates a contract."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #053 Road Trip.
> 
> Not sure how well I used vitiate. Hope it isn't too bad.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vitiate

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” McGee questioned nervously.

“Of course, I’m sure, Probie.” Tony flashed his DiNozzo grin at the still relatively green agent.

“Won’t Agent Gibbs be upset about the detour?” McGee pushed, having a vague feeling of wrong doing.

“Probie, Probie, Probie. It’s just a little road trip to improve your skills.” Tony wasn’t about to let McGee know that he planned to vitiate McGee through the introduction of strippers and other people with lower morals that he knew the agent had no experience with.

McGee didn’t say anything, but he eyed Tony suspiciously. He may be a green agent still, but something seemed off here.

“We’re here!” Tony announced happily, leading the way into the stripper bar.

“Tony? Wha?” McGee gasped as he was dragged inside and promptly turned a bright shade of red at the sight of the women in skimpy clothing.

“Come on, Probie, if you blush so easily you’ll never be good at undercover.” Tony shoved his way through the crowd to a booth, gesturing for one of the lap dancers to come and give McGee a lap dance on the way.

Pushing McGee, down into the booth, Tony settled himself on the other side. A couple of lap dancers peeled away and joined Tony and McGee in the booth. Tony relaxed back against the booth and let the lap dancer have her way, giving off the air of doing this on a regular basis. McGee, however, stiffened and turned even more red if that were possible as the lap dancer started working him over. By the time the lap dance finished, McGee could no longer look anyone in the eye.

Tony tipped the lap dancers generously and muttered to McGee. “Come on, Probie. Everyone does it. You need to loosen up.”

Just then Tony’s phone rang. “DiNozzo.”

“Where are you?” Gibbs growled.

“Training Agent McGee.” Tony replied with a smirk that was obvious in his voice.

“Stop torturing McGee and get back here. We have a case.” Gibbs snarled.

“Yes, boss.” Tony replied.

“And DiNozzo.” Gibbs paused dangerously. “Next time you go to the strip club without me, it will be coming out of your hide.” With that Gibbs hung up, leaving Tony staring at his phone unsure what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
